Regalo Perfecto
by omy-loly
Summary: te has preguntado: cuál seria tu regalo ideal par tu cumpleaños? al parecer mello ya descubrio la respuesta a esta pregunta. Descubre cual es su respuesta


Bueno pues este es mi primer one-shot de death note espero que les guste ^ . ^

Es como regalo a mis amigas que me han apoyado en esta loca afición por el yaoi!!!

Pero sobretodo se lo dedico a mi oka-san que sin ella no hubiera conocido este maravilloso mundo. También al tío pancho por darme su opinión del fic jeejee (gracias tío pancho) y no me olvido de alguien súper importante: mi amiga fay!! (hola, fay)(ya cumplí lo subí, se que has esperado mucho pero ya está aquí)

Y por supuesto también se los dedico a todas las fans locas amantes del yaoi ( que creo que somos muchas, mejor!!!)

Death note no me pertenece, es únicamente de su autor y de quienes tienen los derecho (sino imagínense)

Y antes de comenzar con el fic solo me basta desearles: FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODAS Y TODOS!!!!!!

Ahora si después del testamento el fic…

El regalo perfecto

Entré lo más rápido que pude al departamento; moría de ganas por mostrarle a mello lo que compre para los dos. Y ahí estaba, sentado en el sofá viendo uno de sus programas favoritos.

Me acerque lentamente hasta posarme detrás del sofá, en donde lo abrace por el cuello y le di un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

-nii-san mira lo que compre para los dos-le dije mientas le mostraba un pequeño frasquito

-que es, chocolate?

-no!!-le dije haciendo un puchero- es una pequeña loción para baño

-y??

-pues me dijeron que es muy efectiva para cuando se hacen…-me acerque a su oído y en un susurro que trate que sonara muy sensual le dije- ciertas cosas…

En ese momento mello apago el televisor, se giro en el sofá y posó toda su atención en mí.

-y es efectivo?-me pregunto con una voz que conocía por muy bien; era la clase de voz que utilizaba cuando alguna cosa le llamaba mucho la atención o cuando estábamos solos ya que sabía que esa voz me derretía y no me podía negar a nada de lo que dijera en ese momento.

-me dijeron que si y por eso lo compre de tu olor y sabor favorito

-chocolate??

-siiii

-Mmmm, me apetece comer chocolate en este momento-me miro muy sensualmente, como me encantaba cuando me miraba así

-entonces eso quiere decir que quieres corroborar si es cierto lo que me dijeron-le susurre; me acerque más a él dejándonos a solo unos milímetros de distancia, mientras mi dedo índice había círculos en su pecho

- aja-fue lo único que pudo decir pues no puede resistirme más y le bese; el pobre botecito de loción cayo por algún lugar del suelo que en este momento no me importaba. Me aferre mas a él tratando de que nos volviéramos uno como en muchas ocasiones lo habíamos logrado, nuestro beso se iba intensificando cada vez más. Mello coló su lengua en mi boca y yo en la de él; ya extrañaba la tibieza de su boca, su dulce sabor, esa sensación de deleite que solo el provocaba en mí.

No me quería separar de él así que lo tome de la nuca para seguir juntos, mientras que él tomaba con un poco más de fuerza mi cintura.

Pero algo estaba mal por más que mello intentaba acercarme hacia si algo lo impedía. Enseguida recordé que estábamos separados por el sofá. AH!. Que frustración sentía en ese momento ya que gracias a ese maldito sofá yo no podía estar cerca de mí rubio.

Note que a mello también le molestaba el no poder estar juntos y que al parecer compartíamos la misma idea ya que de un momento a otro él me jalo hacia su lado, ocasionando que los dos cayéramos en el sofá. Quedando mello debajo de mí, eso por el momento no era problema ya que el deseo que sentíamos podía más que nosotros.

Comenzó a colar sus manos por debajo de mí ropa, mientras que dejaba un camino de besos hasta llegar a mi cuello.

Ya no podía controlar los gemidos que salían de mi boca, eran imparables pues mello sabia como hacerme tocar el cielo, me conocía muy bien

Pero… debía parar esto, sino todo lo que había planeado se iría al caño. Todo… la loción, el baño… todo con lo que quería consentir a mi rubio se arruinaría. NO!. No lo permitiría y aunque me costase trabajo nos tendríamos que separar.

Pero por más que lo intentaba mello no me lo permitía, él ponía más fuerza en mí cuando trataba de alejarme y me aceraba más a él o si no me besaba en algún punto que me hacia volver a caer en su encanto.

-No… mello… espera-es lo único que podía decir ya que el no me permitía concentrarme- espera…por favor

-No quiero- me dijo mientras me quitaba la camiseta que tenia es ese momento

-Onegai…

-No!

Fue esa pequeña respuesta la que me enojo ocasionando que con brusquedad me separe de él dejándolo un poco desconcertado. Me levante del sillón y le di la espalda

-pero… que te pasa matt?? Acaso no quieres que estamos juntos?- me dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá

- no es que no quiera…

- entonces?-tenía que controlarme. No quería perder los estribos y ocasionar una pelea con mello. No quería eso, no hoy. Yo quería que esta noche fuera especial pues aunque mello no lo recordara hoy era su cumpleaños y lo que más deseo es que tenga el mejor regalo de todos.

Por eso no eh querido que estemos juntos durante un tiempo, porque quiero que esta noche sea la más especial de todas las que hemos tenido y así demostrarle cuanto lo amó.

Esta noche la eh planeado con mucho esmero, me eh encargado de hasta el más insignificante detalle. Es más, le había dicho, y dejado una generosa cantidad de billetes, al portero para que por ningún motivo dejara subir a nadie hacia nuestro departamento. Había sido lo más meticuloso posible para que mello no sospechara de la sorpresa.

Había planeado consentirlo toda la noche y no permitiría que nadie ni el mismo mello arruinara su sorpresa

Respire hondo; pensé las palabras que debía decirle para que no se molestara y decidí encararlo

-es… solo que en este momento no tengo humor para hacerlo-

- Que no tienes humor??-me dijo sarcásticamente enarcando una ceja y levantándose del sofá

Como me lo imaginaba el no me creyó. Y como me iba a creer si fui yo el que empezó esto. Ashhh. Yo y mis hormonas sin control.

Tengo que tranquilizarme para poder pensar con coherencia

-Si-fue lo único que dije y al parecer mi respuesta molesto a mello

-pues a mí me pareció todo lo contrario es más podría jurar que tú estabas mas entusiasmado que yo ya que tú me besaste primero ocasionando que todo empezara-

- sí, pero… se me quietaron las ganas

-QUEEE!!- oh, oh. Tenía que tener más cuidado con mis palabras; estaba cruzando la línea roja y eso era mala señal

-sí, que no puedo tener eso derecho??-él respiro con desaprobación

-sí, si lo tienes y no te preocupes- me dijo cortantemente alejándose del lugar en donde estábamos

-estas molesto??- le pregunte con timidez

- tú qué crees- fue lo único que me dijo después desapareció por la puerta de nuestra habitación

Di un largo suspiro pues lo que trataba de evitar había pasado…mello se había enojado conmigo y no sería nada fácil a contentarlo ya que él es muy testarudo en ese sentido.

Decidí darle tiempo para que calmara su enojo, mientras tanto pensé positivamente las cosas. Este pequeño percance mantendría a mello y a su curiosidad encerrado en el cuarto por un buen rato, dándome tiempo para preparar todo libremente.

Lo que significaba que mi sorpresa seria el plato fuerte de esta noche y nuestra reconciliación…

Fin pov matt

Pov de mello

Me sentía furioso, rabioso. Como podía ser posible que pusiera una escusa tan torpe como la que había dicho.

-se me quitaron las ganas- dije tratando de evitar la voz de matt

Como se atrevía a decir una cosa así. Después de todo no fue él quien insinuó que lo hiciéramos?? Sino porque me besó de esa manera tan demandante!!!. Y todo para que, para después decir NO! es el colmo.

Y es que ahora que me doy cuenta, toda esta actitud comenzó desde hace una semana. No me había dado cuenta de lo raro que se estaba comportando, pensé que era porque teníamos mucho trabajo.

Habrá algo que me este ocultando??... AH! Esta situación me frustra y me hace pensar muchas cosas que a lo mejor son solo alucinaciones mías. Sí solo eso debe ser, claro, como puedo siquiera pensar que matt me engaña; por dios es matt!!. Él no sería capaz, me quiere demasiado de eso estoy totalmente seguro sino él no me hubiera besado de la manera en que lo hizo. Y entonces… no encuentro razón para que se esté comportando así. Debe ser otra cosa, a lo mejor y tiene un problema gravísimo y no me quiere contar para no preocuparme, y decidió enfrentarlo solo, pero él no puede con ello y como no me quiere decir se aleja de mí.

Sí, eso debe ser!! Y yo que estoy pensando mal de mi matty y él no quiere preocuparme. Ay!! Pobre matty.

Decidido a ofrecerle una disculpa y todo mi apoyo incondicional salgo de la habitación y me dirijo hacia la cocina que es en donde se escucha más ruido y lo diviso delante de la estufa

-Matty- le dije mientras corría a hacia él. Matty se volteo y me miro un poco desconcertado-no te preocupes matty puedes contar conmigo no importa lo duro que sea lo que estés pasando, lo sabes verdad-es ese momento lo abrace y bese la frente.

Fin pov mello

Matt trataba de quitarse de encima a mello pues esté lo estaba sofocando de tan fuerte que lo abrazaba, aparte de que no entendía a que venían todas las tonterías que el rubio decia

-Mello de que estás hablando, no te entiendo??- le decia mientras forcejeaba por soltarse

- no te preocupes matty ya sé que tienes problemas y por eso es que te comportas tan raro- lo dijo mientras lo soltaba y le ofrecía una sonrisa

-Problemas? Comportarme raro? Qué te pasa mello te pegaste con algo o qué? Yo no tengo ningún problema

-Ah ¿no?- pregunto algo confundido el rubio

-No, yo solo quería que te esperaras porque te quería sorprender con esto- le mostro una mesa que estaba hermosamente decorada par una cena romántica. Mello tardo un poco en responder, al parecer no se esperaba eso y vaya que si había sido una sorpresa

Pov matt

Vi como mello se le formaba una perfecta "O" en el rostro cuando vio la cena. No sabía que ideas raras había hecho conforme a mi comportamiento, pero al parecer esto no le pasó ni por la mente.

Me acerque a él y lo abrace por detrás; y muy lente y sensualmente le susurre "y después de la cena podemos tomar un baño si te apetece, claro". No lo pensó mucho pues se giro y me tomo en brazos

-y si tomamos el baño primero y después cenamos?- solo sonreí, subí y baje los hombros a modo de duda.

-Como quieras, esta noche es solo para nosotros dos- él me cargo mientras yo le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y le di un corto beso

Llegamos al baño entre besos y carisias, él me bajo, tomo mi cintura posesivamente, mientras yo jugaba con sus cabellos; nos besábamos como nunca lo habíamos echo

La semana había sido eterna para los dos ya que me era difícil tener a mello junto a mí y a la vez tan lejos. No me di cuenta en qué momento nuestra ropa paso a formar parte del suelo, solo me limitaba a dejarme llevar por lo que es esté momento sentía, nos metimos en la bañera.

Quería que mello me tomara, quería sentirlo dentro de mí como en muchas ocasiones, quería que juntos tocáramos el cielo…

Dejo de besarme y comenzó a bajar por mi cuello entre pequeñas caricias y mordidas mientras que sus traviesas manos delineaban mi cuerpo haciendo que enormes ondas de placer recorrieran todo mi ser.

Poco a poco su boca fue bajando por mi cuello hacia mi pecho y abdomen, haciendo que varios gemidos salieran de mi boca, no había duda mello me conocía y me conocía muy bien, él sabía cómo hacerme sentir enloquecido por él.

Fue bajando más y más hasta llegar al lugar que necesitaba mucha de su atención

-Mello- lo llame… él sabía lo que quería pero en su mirada veía que no sería como yo quería. Sabía que me haría sufrir por haberlo hecho esperar una larga semana- por… favor- le suplique. Él subió hasta quedar cara a cara conmigo

-Tranquilo matty… no querrás que acabe tan rápido la diversión o sí??- me miro con esa cara que yo amaba, es cara de chico malo que me hacia enloquecer

Lo tome del rostro y le bese, sin duda alguna estaba disfrutando él hacerme sufrir. Solo se limitaba a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos, evitando tocar esa zona que yo quería que tocara, moría de ganas por sentirlo, de volvernos uno…

Mello decidió dejar ese tortuoso juego cuando vio mi rostro lleno de deseo por él. Lentamente bajo hasta mi entrepierna y entre pequeños juegos él metió mi erección sin previo aviso a su boca, ocasionando que una gran onda de placer recorriera mi espalda y se doblara. Continuo jugando conmigo mientras me preparaba… la preparación no me dolió mucho ya que mi cuerpo se había acostumbrado a recibirlo

-Espera- le dije entre gemidos pues el placer estaba totalmente apoderado de mí, él subió hacia mi rostro y me miro con preocupación

-Qué pasa? No quieres que siga??-

-Sí, sí quiero- le respondí -es solo que antes yo quisiera hacer algo nuevo- le dije tímidamente

-Qué planeas matty?- me pregunto alzando una ceja y una sonrisa picara en el rostro

-Esto…- le dije mientras lo empujaba hacia arriba para después recostarlo del otro lado de la bañera quedando ahora yo arriba. Empecé besarlo para después pasar por su cuello…estaba jugando un poco con mi mello… después de todo debía sentir el mismo placer que yo no?

Baje lentamente por todo su cuerpo besando cada parte de su abdomen hasta llegar a su entrepierna, él solo se dejaba hacer y dejaba escapar uno que otro gemido bajo. Para mí eso no era suficiente quería oírlo, quería escuchar cómo me decia que le gustaba lo que le hacía. Lamí la punta de su miembro ocasionando un espasmo en mi rubio y un sonoro gemido salió de sus labios el cual me hizo sonreír pues eso me decía que no soy tan malo en esto como me imaginaba.

-matt… no me hagas sufrir-me dijo con la voz ronca ebria por el placer. No me hice del rogar y metí su miembro en mi boca y succionando con un ritmo regular, dejaba que mello me guiara hacia sus deseos. Mientras mi boca lo aprisionaba y recorría con mi lengua toda su longitud tan exquisita y deliciosa

Cuando mello no pudo más fue cuando volvimos a nuestra posición original y se introdujo lentamente en mí mientras yo lo besaba y colocaba mis manos en su fuerte espalda.

Mello se quedo quieto un momento dentro de mi hasta que yo con un movimiento de mis caderas le dije que podía empezar a moverse. Al principio el ritmo fue lento e iba avanzando mientras nuestra excitación iba aumentando más y más las embestidas fueron tomando profundidad y me hacía sentir al borde de la locura… me hacía sentir como nunca, como si fuera nuestra primera vez…la locura era tanta que en un último momento sentí venir el mas delicioso de los placeres, el exquisito éxtasis.

Justo en ese momento abrace muy fuerte a mello escondiendo mi rostro entre sus fuertez hombros. El no tardo en alcanzarme. Sentí como él se vino en mí. Podía sentir nuestras respiraciones agitadas y su enloquecido corazón. Lentamente fui soltando a mello del abrazo con el que lo había encarcelado y pude ver su rostro, estaba sudado y tenia algunos mechones cabello que le cubrían su hermoso rostro, con un delicado movimiento se los quite y vi esos hermosos ojos que me enloquecían. Le di un tierno beso

-feliz cumpleaños mello- él me miro y me pregunto

-hoy es mi cumpleaños??

-si mello, sabía que lo olvidarías y por eso decidí recordártelo- él me sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente. Nos quedamos un momento abrazados mientras el salía de mi.

Fue en ese momento que me percate de que el agua que quedaba era muy poca, me reí disimuladamente y me acurruque en el pecho de mello. En eso recordé la loción y me pegue en la frente, mello se percato de ese acto y me pregunto

-te pasa algo matty??

-Es que… te acuerdas que en la mañana te enseñe l loción de baño que compre para nosotros??

-sí, y que hay con eso?

-que pensaba utilizarla cuando tomáramos el baño pero tú te me adelantaste y se me olvido por completo- le respondí poniendo una cara de desilusión, él me sonrió y me tomo del rostro con una de sus manos haciendo que le mirara.

-te amo

- y eso?-le pregunte, mello no decia a menudo lo que sentía a menos que se lo pidiera

- por ser como eres, por preocuparte por mí y por estar a mi lado y por lo de la loción ni te preocupes es un pretexto para usarla en otra ocasión no te parece?- solo asentí y le dije

-yo también te amo mello

.

.

.

Nos encontrábamos en el sofá de la sala viendo una de las películas favoritas de mello.

Estaba plácidamente acurrucado en el pecho de mi rubio viendo la película mientras él me tenia abrazado por la cintura. Me encantaba estar así con él ya que rara vez podíamos estar tan tranquilos como hoy ya fuera por el trabajo o porque siempre hay algo que interrumpe ese momento.

Después de nuestro "pequeño baño" juntos decidimos cortar el pastel que le había comprado al cumpleañero y me dijo que se le había antojado ver una película.

Me encontraba muy feliz porque sabía que mello también lo era. Para mí en ese momento la película estaba de más porque estaba al lado de la persona a la que amaba. El sueño me estaba ganando pero no me importaba porque dormiría plácidamente con mi mello. Justo en ese momento escuche que tocaron la puerta, no hice caso ya que no podía ser ya que le page… perdón le dije al portero que no dejara pasar a nadie

-Matt esperas a alguien?- me pegunto mello

-No- le respondí, mientras me acomodaba más en su pecho pero insistieron varias veces más así que me levante decidido a decirle al que estuviera en la puerta que se largara ya que este era tiempo de calidad con mi mello y nadie lo iba a interrumpir, sin embargo cuando llegue a la puerta no pude más que decir un simple "hola" ya que eran near, L y light los que estaban ahí que traían un pastel de chocolate seguramente para mello por su cumpleaños.

-hola-me respondieron L y near- esta mello?

-sí, claro-les respondí con una sonrisa fingida pues por dentro estaba que los quería matar, ya que gracias a ellos mi momento a solas con mello llegó a su fin- pasen…mello, L, near y light están aquí!!

-Ya voy- a los pocos minutos mello apareció- hola chicos, que los trae por aquí??

-como que qué nos trae por aquí??- le pregunto near

-acaso olvidaste que día es hoy??- hablo L

-no, como olvidarlo- dijo mello dirigiéndome una mirada que me hizo sonrojar

-bueno, entonces no te importa que pasemos para cortar esto verdad??- dijo L enseñando el enorme pastel que sostenía en las manos

-claro que no, pasen- les respondió muy entusiasmado mello

-mello… ya comiste mucho pastel en el día de hoy no crees?? Después no vas a poder dormir- le susurre mientras los invitados pasaban a la sala. El se acerco a mi oído

-no planeaba hacerlo, no por lo menos esta noche-muy descaradamente se acerco y mordió mi lóbulo hasta bajar por mi cuello. Tuvimos que separarnos ya que near nos dijo que nos apuráramos si queríamos alcanzar pastel pues L ya se lo quería devorar. A ambos nos resbalo una gota por la sien. Mello me tomo de la cintura con una mano para después ir a la sala donde no esperaba un impaciente L que golpeaba con los dedos la mesa de la desesperación que sentía.

-apúrense, me muero de ganas de zamparle el diente a esta hermosura- nos grito L

-ya estamos aquí, contento?

-no hasta que tenga el pastel en mis manos

-bueno ya, mejor cantémosle las mañanitas- dijo muy emocionado near-1…2…3

"_En un día feliz, _

_Un niñito nació,_

_Que nombraron mellito, _

_Y que sea feliz, _

_Al partir su pastel, _

_Un deseo pidió,_

_Que se cumpla el deseo,_

_Y que sea feliz_"

-pide un deseo y sopla la velita mello-lo animo near. Mello se acerco al pastel, se quedo un momento con los ojos cerrados para después soplar la velita, entre todos aplaudimos

-mordida, mordida- hablo por vez primera en la noche light

-ahhhh, cuanto más voy a tener que esperar por el pastel-dijo L haciendo un puchero

-Espera un momento, gruñón-le contesto el castaño dándole un beso en la mejilla ocasionándole un rubor al azabache- vamos mello muerde el pastel.

Mello se acerco al pastel y cuando sus labios apenas rosaron la cubierta de chocolate, light hundió el rostro de él en el pastel

-NOOOO, el pastel- dijo L con cascaditas en los ojos- ahora tendré que comer el pastel con los gérmenes de mello, buuuuua!!

Mello levanto el rostro tratando de buscar al culpable de su embarrado rostro, cuando nos miro a ver light, near y yo nos empezamos a reír por lo chistoso que se veía mello a sí. Él se acerco hacia mí y quitando un poco de chocolate del rostro me mancho una mejilla. Yo hice un puchero y él lamio la mancha de mi rostro

-muy rico-después me dio un suave beso en los labios que sabia a chocolate, tome una servilleta de la mesa y le ayude a limpiar la cubierta del chocolate de su carita

Después de eso near comenzó a cortar y servir el pastel para repartirlo entre los presentes. L se quejo porque le había tocado el pedazo contaminado e hizo que se lo cambien, mello y yo compartimos muestro (enorme) pedazo de pastel que near tan amablemente nos dio, y entre carisias y melosidades nos lo acabamos. Los invitados solo se quedaron unos momentos más para después quitarse alegando que todavía había mucho trabajo y poco tiempo para terminarlo. La verdad pienso que lo dijeron en doble sentido pero bueno. Despedimos a los tres acompañarlos hasta la puerta. Una vez que se fueron y mello hubo cerrado la puerta, él se apoyo en ella y me atrajo hacia si tomándome por la cintura. Pegamos nuestras frentes y nos sonreímos.

-sabes que pedí de deseo??-me pregunto acercándome más hacia él, yo apoye las manos en su pecho y le di un fugaz beso

-no es de mala suerte contarlo?? Dicen que si lo cuentas no se cumple- le respondí

-noo, creo que mi deseo va a ser muy difícil que no se cumpla

-Por qué?- le pregunte muy curioso

-porque lo que desee fue que tú te quedaras a mi lado el resto de mi vida- yo menee la cabeza a forma de negación

-eso no se desea tontito, porque yo nunca de los nuncas me voy a separar de ti- le dije tocándole la punta de su nariz

-Me alegra oír eso- solo le sonreí- lo que me recuerda que tienes una gran deuda por tenerme en abstinencia durante una semana y por ser hoy mi cumpleaños, pido sea saldada- me cargo en sus brazos para dirigirnos en la habitación. Yo no pude más que darle un beso en respuesta ya que hoy el cumpleañero decide

Así nos encerramos en el cuarto para tener la noche más larga y placentera de nuestras vidas…

-fin-


End file.
